knowledge in exchange for a favour
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Hermione bekommt ein Angebot: Wissen im Austausch für einen Gefallen.
1. Teil 1

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, außer dem Plot und Magdalena. JKR bekommt meine drei heißegliebten Hauptdarsteller nur unter Protest zurück und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Dieses erste Kapitel, von zweien, ist Josephine Dracul gewidmet, die mich mit ihren Kommentaren und E-Mails jedes mal beschenkt und dazu motiviert weiter zu machen.

Diese Story kam mir, als ich mir an einem regnerischen Tag meine Blackmore's Night CD's anhörte...

Und nun viel Spass beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

**knowledge in exchange for a favour**

_Verdammt, was tat sie hier?_

Diese Frage stellte sich Hermione Granger, Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts, jetzt schon zum X-ten mal.

Es war der 8. Januar und sie stand hier am Rande des verbotenen Waldes bibbernd und zitternd, weil ihre Schuluniform und ihr Mantel nicht gerade für einen Spaziergang im Schnee gemacht waren und hielt nach etwas Ausschau, von dem sie nicht wusste was sie erwarten würde.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass sie gestern morgen einen Brief auf ihrem Kopfkissen vorgefunden hatte. Er war an sie adressiert gewesen, aber es war kein Absender zu finden. Das Pergament war schwer und von feinster Qualität. Die Tinte schwarz wie die Nacht.

_Miss Granger,_

_da ich weiß, dass Sie ihren Wissenshorizont immer erweitern möchten und gute Bücher Ihnen am Herzen liegen, möchte ich Ihnen ein Angebot machen. Es wäre ein Geschäft, das sich für Sie auszahlen würde. __Wenn Sie sich näher für mein Angebot interessieren, kommen Sie morgen um 22.00 Uhr zum Verbotenen Wald. __An der Tanne zwischen den beiden Birken werden Sie einen Portschlüssel finden, der Sie zu unserem Treffpunkt bringt. __Ich hoffe, dass ich Sie morgen treffen werde und bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen das Geschäft zusagen wird._

_Herzlichst,_

_eine gute Freundin_

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass sich irgend einer ihrer Freunde mit ihr einen schlechten Scherz erlaubt hatte, war aber schnell wieder von dieser Theorie abgekommen, als sie sah, dass niemand sich auffällig benahm. Außerdem deutete das teure Pergament und die Tinte darauf hin, dass der Absender wohlhabend, wenn nicht sogar reich war. Und sie konnte sich keinen außer Malfoy vorstellen, der solch ein Pergament besaß. Doch Malfoy schied aus, da er Brief ja von „einer guten Freundin" stammte. Wer also zum Kuckuck noch mal war diese „_gute Freundin_"?

Hermione hatte den Brief vorerst weggelegt und vergessen.

Am Abend jedoch, war er ihr durch Zufall wieder in die Hände gefallen und hatte sie seit dem nicht mehr losgelassen. Sie hatte in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht geschlafen und wäre beinahe zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen.

Auch tagsüber war der Brief nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken gegangen und beim Abendessen hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

Wenn das alles nur ein schlechter Spaß war, dann hatte sie nichts zu befürchten.

War der Brief allerdings echt, dann ...

Doch diesen Gedanken hatte sie erfolgreich verdrängt und war gegen 21.45 Uhr aus dem Schloss geeilt, ohne, dass sie jemand gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie die Wetterverhältnisse nicht bedacht, idiotisch wie sie war!

Nun stand sie zwischen den beiden Birken direkt vor der Tanne und hielt nach dem Portschlüssel Ausschau. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie nichts gefunden.

Hermione wollte sich gerade erleichtert umdrehen als ihr ein Stück Papier ins Auge fiel, das halb eingeklemmt unter einer Tannenwurzel herausragte. Sie ging darauf zu und zog es heraus. Es war das selbe Pergament wie ihr Brief und es standen drei Worte auf dem Fetzen:

_Eine gute Freundin_

Der Portschlüssel!

Ein Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel sagte ihr, dass er begann zu arbeiten und registrierte nur am Rande, wie die große Turmuhr von Hogwarts anfing 22.00 Uhr zu schlagen.

Plopp...

Hermione kam mit einem dumpfen Aufprall an ihrem Zielort an.

Sie war in tiefem Schnee gelandet, der ihren leichten Sturz abgefedert hatte.

Oh, wie sie Portschlüssel doch hasste!

Doch in diesem Augenblick wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas völlig anderes gelenkt. Sie war nicht etwa auf einer Lichtung oder einer Wiese gelandet, wie sie erwartet hätte, sondern vor dem Eingangsportal eines riesigen Manors. Die Fassade glänzte von poliertem Marmor und die hohen Fenster waren teilweise erleuchtet.

Man hatte Hermione anscheinend schon erwartet, denn just in diesem Moment schwang das Portal auf und ein Mädchen um die 16 trat heraus und lief zu Hermione. Diese hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerichtet und stapfte der anderen nun entgegen.

Das Mädchen knickste tief und fragte dann, „Miss Granger? Bitte folgen sie mir."

Hermione hatte bei ihrem Namen genickt und dabei ihr Gegenüber kurz gemustert. Ihr war auf die Schnelle aufgefallen, dass die andere anscheinend eine Uniform trug. Zudem war kurz an ihrem Oberarm ein ein Zentimeter breiter Silberreif aufgeblitzt und hatte ein Wappen preisgegeben mit dem Hermione aber nichts anfangen konnte, da es zu schnell wieder verschwunden war.

Sie folgte dem Mädchen, das offensichtlich im Dienst der hier wohnenden Familie stand und betrat das Manor.

Hier wurde sie durch die prächtige Eingangshalle in ein Zimmer geführt, das ganz und gar in Pastelltönen gehalten war und sie nach dem ersten Eindruck recht ansprechend fand.

„Darf ich Euch Euren Umhang abnehmen, Mylady?" Das Mädchen streckte Hermione ihre Hände entgegen und half ihr aus ihrem Schulumhang heraus. Danach war sie verschwunden.

Die Gryffindor ließ ihren Blick schweifen.

Rechts von ihr flackerte ein Feuer in einem großen Kamin und füllte den relativ kleinen Raum mit einer angenehmen Wärme. Vor dem Kamin waren zwei Sessel, ein Sofa und ein kleiner Couchtisch arrangiert und luden ein sich zu setzen. Weiter hinten entdeckte Hermione dann noch einen Sekretär und daneben ein kleines Schränkchen aus Lärchenholz.

Sie setzte sich in den Sessel, der der Türe den Rücken zuwandte und schloss die Augen.

Was würde sie jetzt wohl erwarten und um was für ein Angebot konnte es sich handeln?

Die Bewohner dieses Manors schienen nette Leute zu sein, zumindest hatten sie Stil.

Hermione entspannte sich.

Ein Hüsteln ließ sie hochfahren.

Sie blickte zur Tür und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. So viel zum Thema „_nette Leute_"!

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger!"

Hermione starrte die Person im Türrahmen mit schockgeweiteten Augen an, doch diese schien davon keine Notiz zu nehmen. „Wie schön, dass sie meiner bescheidenen Einladung gefolgt sind. Ich hatte es gehofft, aber nicht erwartet. Bitte setzen sie sich doch."

Die Person streckte eine feingliedrige und mit vielen Ringen versehene Hand einladend zur Couch, ging dann selbst zu einem Sessel und ließ sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung darin nieder.

Hermione fing sich nur sehr langsam wieder und fiel schwer in ihren Sessel zurück. Noch immer sah sie ihr Gegenüber mit großen Augen an und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Denn ihr gegenüber, in einer dunkelgrünen Robe, die mit Silberfäden bestickt und von feinster Qualität war, saß, mit den Ringen an Mittel-und Ringfinger spielend, niemand anderer als

_Bellatrix Lestrange_.

Die Todesserin blickte Hermione geradewegs in die Augen und lächelte sie freundlich an, jedenfalls sah es so aus.

„Hm,...ja,... hier wäre ich also.", stotterte Hermione. Sie hatte den ersten Schrecken verdaut und musterte die Frau, von der sie schon so viel schreckliches gehört hatte, mit einer unterdrückten Neugierde gepaart mit Angst.

Bellatrix Lestrange sagte immer noch nichts, sondern lächelte die Gryffindor offen und freundlich an. Ob dies allerdings nur Fassade war konnte Hermione nun beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

Die Frau hatte ihre Mimik perfekt unter Kontrolle.

Bellatrix Lestrange sah man an, dass sie aus einer alten aristokratischen Familie kam. Sie wusste auf jeden Fall wie sie auf andere wirkte. Ihre schweren Lieder gaben ihr zusammen mit ihrer Kleidung, ihrer großen und schlanken Gestalt eine etwas melancholische Aura. Die Männer mussten ihr wohl scharenweise zu Füssen liegen. Hermione konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Frau 14 Jahre Askaban überstanden haben und eine der gefürchtetsten Todesserinnen sein sollte.

Sie sah doch so nett und absolut ungefährlich aus.

„Möchten sie sich nicht mein Angebot anhören, Miss Granger?" die Worte waren zwar leise, aber doch gut verständlich gesagt worden.

„Ähm, ja." Hermione fing sich, „Ich habe ihren Brief gestern gefunden und bin jetzt hier." Sie stockte, als sie merkte, dass sie sich wiederholte.

„Ja, das sehe ich."

Die Hausherrin erhob sich mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln, schritt hinüber zum Sekretär und kam mit drei Büchern und einem Pergament zurück. Dies alles legte sie zwischen sich und Hermione auf den Tisch und begann.

„Miss Granger, wie ich in meinem Brief ja schon schrieb weiß ich, dass sie Bücher über alles lieben und sie auch ihre bevorzugte Weiterbildungsform darstellen. Wie sie sehen habe ich hier vor mir drei Bücher liegen und mein Angebot lautet: Sie erweisen mir einen Gefallen und sie bekommen von mir diese drei Bücher _und_ das Pergament dazu."

Hermione zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen.

„Und was genau bringt sie zu der Annahme, Mrs. Lestrange, dass ich ihnen für drei Bücher _und_ ein Pergament einen Gefallen erweise?"

Die Lippen der Todesserin kräuselten sich in einem ironisch-wissenden Lächeln.

„Miss Granger, dies sind keine gewöhnlichen Bücher. Dies sind, ..." Sie machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause und sprach dann in verschwörerischem Ton weiter. „ ... dies sind _„Verwandlung von Vagabunden"_ von Ikarus Machod, _„Magie meines Lebens"_ von Demeter Granol und _„Alchimie, Algebra und Alraunen"_ von Kalipas Trimur."

Sie merkte sehr wohl, wie bei jedem einzelnen der Buchnamen die Augen ihres Gegenübers mehr anfingen zu leuchten, behielt aber ein triumphales Lächeln für sich.

Bis jetzt hatte die Gryffindor noch nicht zugestimmt.

Hermione konnte mit allen drei Buchtiteln etwas anfangen. Es waren bekannte Werke, aber sehr rar, da sie allesamt handgeschrieben waren. Und der Normalbürger, noch nicht einmal die Wohlhabenden, es sich leisten konnten sich eines der Bücher abschreiben zu lassen, da dies unweigerlich zum Ruin geführt hätte. Die Bücher waren so teuer, weil sie erstens handgeschrieben, zweitens mit komplizierten Zaubern belegt und drittens auf speziellem Pergament geschrieben werden mussten. Es gab nur sehr wenige Exemplare auf der Welt.

Hermione überlegte und um etwas Zeit zu schinden fragte sie,

„Könnte ich vielleicht etwas zu trinken haben?" und lächelte dabei ihr Gegenüber fragend an.

„Aber natürlich! Magdalena!"

Auf Mrs. Lestranges Rufen hin betrat das Mädchen von vorhin den Raum und knickste tief.

„Zwei Tassen Tee, Magdalena!" Es brauchte nur diese vier Worte und das Mädchen rannte um den Wunsch ihrer Herrin zu erfüllen.

Inzwischen hatte Hermione nachgedacht.

Die Bücher waren ein Vermögen wert. Andererseits gab man solche Raritäten nicht so einfach her. Dabei war ihr aufgefallen, das die Todesserin nicht gesagt hatte, was in dem Pergament stand und versuchte ihr Glück auf die Probe zu stellen.

Sie setzte ein möglichst teilnahmsloses Gesicht auf und fragte mit teilnahmslos klingen _sollender_ Stimme.

„Ich sehe immer noch keinen Grund warum ich ihnen hierfür einen Gefallen erweisen sollte, Mrs. Lestrange."

Es wurde ihr ein wenig mulmig, als sie das Lächeln sah, das ihr die andere jetzt zuwarf und musste unwillkürlich schlucken. So viel zum Thema „_absolut ungefährlich_"!

„Weil sie noch dieses Pergament dazu bekommen."

„Warum sollte mich ein Fetzen Pergament umstimmen?"

„Weil dieser „Fetzen Pergament" eine Zulassung zu allen Bibliotheken Großbritanniens und der Bibliothek des Ministeriums in London ist."

Hermione fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Eine Zulassung zu allen Bibliotheken Großbritanniens und der Bibliothek des Ministeriums in London? Wie um alles in der Welt kam Mrs. Lestrange an so eine Zulassung?

Doch die Antwort darauf war leicht – Todesser und Adelskreise.

Hermione schluckte hart. Das war ein Angebot, das man, vor allem nicht sie, die Bücher und das Wissen in ihnen über alles liebte, so einfach ablehnen konnte.

Dagegen, was für ein Gefallen war das, der Bellatrix Lestrange dazu veranlasste ihr solch ein unglaubliches Angebot zu machen?

Ihr wurde schwindelig und so nippte sie an ihrem Tee, der auf unerklärliche Weise schon vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Auch ihr Gegenüber nahm ihre Tasse, trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich dann in ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Und was für einen Gefallen müsste ich ihnen erweisen?" Hermione versuchte ihr Glück noch ein wenig mehr zu strapazieren.

„Miss Granger, das ist, wie ich mit Bedauern sagen muss, das Einzige, das ich ihnen nicht mitteilen kann."

„Dann steht das Risiko also ganz allein auf meiner Seite." Schlussfolgerte Hermione daraufhin.

„Nicht ganz Miss Granger. Ihr Risiko ist, dass sie nicht wissen um was für einen Gefallen es sich handelt. Mein Risiko hingegen ist, dass ich ein Versprechen gegenüber einem sehr guten Freund nicht einhalten kann und normalerweise halte ich alle meine Versprechen."

_Mist, und ich dachte, ich hätte ihren schwachen Punkt gefunden!_

Hermione überlegte fieberhaft.

Was konnte sie verlieren? Nichts, zumindest nichts was sie jetzt kannte.

Und was konnte sie gewinnen? Drei Raritäten und eine Zulassung zu allen Bibliotheken Großbritanniens und der Bibliothek des Ministeriums in London.

In ihre Überlegungen mischte sich die schmeichelnde und sanfte Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Miss Granger, hiervon zehren sie noch in Jahren. Mein Gefallen kostet sie nur eine kurze Zeitspanne. Das Wissen in diesen Büchern währt für die Ewigkeit, der Preis dafür ist im Vergleich noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde!"

Die Stimme Bellatrix Lestranges schmeichelte Hermione und die Stimme die sagte, dass dieser Schritt ein Fehler war und sie gerade mit einer Todesserin verhandelte wurde immer leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummte.

„In Ordnung, ich nehme das Angebot an." Hermione stand auf und streckt der anderen entschlossen die Hand entgegen. Auch Mrs. Lestrange stand nun auf, ergriff ihre Hand, schüttelte sie und sprach leise einen Zauber durch den sie nun an das Geschäft gebunden waren.

„Sie bekommen jetzt das erste Buch, Miss Granger. Die Zwei anderen und die Zulassung wenn sie ihren Teil des Geschäftes erfüllt haben."

Die Stimme Bellatrix Lestranges war nun nicht mehr so sanft und weich wie noch zu Anfang des Gesprächs, sie klang jetzt eher geschäftlich distanziert.

Schlange! Nun konnte Hermione nicht mehr aus dem Geschäft aussteigen.

Sie war durch den raschen Konversationswechsel überrascht und dies schien sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht wieder zu spiegeln, denn die Todesserin lachte laut auf.

Hermione fühlte sich zusehends unwohler und wich dem Blick der anderen aus.

Sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen und fragte deshalb, „Jetzt wo wir das Geschäft abgeschlossen haben können sie mir doch sicherlich sagen um was für einen Gefallen es sich handelt, den ich ihnen nun erweisen _muss_."

„Richtig, richtig, Miss Granger. Aber vorher dürfen sie sich aussuchen welches Buch sie jetzt schon haben möchten." Hermione suchte sich _„Magie meines Lebens"_ von Demeter Granol aus und wartete darauf, dass sie nun endlich über den Gefallen aufgeklärt werden würde.

Bellatrix Lestrange lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und drehte ihre Tasse in den Händen.

„Miss Granger, ich habe einen sehr guten Freund, der morgen Geburtstag hat. Als Geburtstagsgeschenk habe ich ihm etwas ganz besonderes versprochen..."

„ ... ?"

„ ... er liebt Frauen, gönnt sich diesen Luxus aber nicht häufig. Was ich nun von ihnen möchte ist, dass sie meinem Freund eine ganz exquisite, wunderbare und unvergeßliche Nacht schenken..."

Hermione hatte beim letzten Satz die Augen aufgerissen und starrte die Frau ihr gegenüber nun sprachlos an. Nun gut, nicht ganz sprachlos.

„Wie bitte? Ich soll...!" sie wagte den Satz nicht zu Ende zu bringen.

„Exakt, Miss Granger, sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden. Sie sollen ihm eine unvergeßliche Nacht schenken. Im Bett, mit ihm, für ihn. Ihre Jugend macht sie begehrbar. Ich möchte für meinen Freund nur das Beste vom Besten!"

Die Frau vor Hermione hatte sich nun vollkommen verwandelt. Dort saß nun nicht mehr die zerbrechliche, nette, verständige Frau mit der Hermione den Abend begonnen hatte.

Jetzt saß dort Bellatrix Lestrange, eine kaltblütige Geschäftsfrau und Todesserin, die mit ihr gespielt hatte.

Sie hatte auf Hermiones Wissensdurst gesetzt und gewonnen.

„Miss Granger, wir haben ein Geschäft und sie haben ihren Teil zu erfüllen." Bevor Hermione noch etwas sagen konnte sprach sie schon weiter. „Sie werden morgen abend um 21.00 Uhr wieder bei der Tanne von heute einen Portschlüssel finden. Er wird sie hier her bringen, alles andere werden sie dann erfahren."

„Aber sie können doch nicht... so war das nicht abgemacht..." In Hermione keimte Panik auf. „Warum können sie nicht irgend ein anderes Mädchen nehmen? Es gibt genügend, die das freiwillig machen, viel besser sind und noch nicht mal viel verlangen!"

„Miss Granger, sie machen das auch freiwillig. Und Ich möchte meinem Freund nicht irgendein Mädchen geben, ich möchte, dass er _sie_ bekommt!"

„Aber das können sie doch nicht machen!" Hermiones Stimme wurde nun deutlich hysterisch.

„Ich kann nicht? Miss Granger, soll ich ihnen zeigen _was_ ich alles kann?"

Ein eindeutig böses Lächeln umspielte jetzt den Mund der Todesserin und spätestens als die Gryffindor den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand auf sich gerichtet sah war sie sich mehr als sicher, dass Bellatrix Lestrange _konnte_!

Mit schockgeweiteten Augen sah Hermione sie an.

„Gehen sie jetzt, Miss Granger, und seien sie morgen pünktlich!" diese Worte waren kein gut gemeinter Ratschlag sondern ein Befehl.

Hermione stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf und versuchte dem fast übermächtigen Drang einfach aus dem Zimmer zu rennen zu widerstehen. Mit all ihrem Mut wandte sie sich an der Tür noch mal zu ihrer Gastgeberin um.

„Einen schönen Abend noch, Mrs. Lestrange." Damit öffnete sie die Tür, blieb aber abrupt stehen, als sie noch einmal die Stimme der Todesserin hinter sich hörte.

„Das Wissen in diesen Büchern währt für die Ewigkeit, der Preis dafür ist im Vergleich noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde!"

Im nächsten Moment kam Magdalena auf sie zu, legte ihr ihren Mantel um und gab ihr ihren Portschlüssel zurück nach Hause.

Sobald Hermione wieder den festen Boden von Hogwarts Ländereien unter ihren Füßen spürte rannte sie los und stoppte nicht, bis sie weinend auf ihr Bett fiel.

Warum war sie dorthin gegangen? Weshalb hatte sie sich auf dieses Angebot eingelassen?

Weil sie dumm war! So dumm! Mit diesen Gedanken fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**!&tbc&!**

**

* * *

**

So, das war's fürs erste!

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch bitte ein Review, natürlich auch wenn es nicht so ganz euer Geschmack war! Ich freue mich über jeden, der mir eins schickt und verteile jetzt schon eine Runde Schokokekse als kleine Bestechung 'grins'!

Kisses

Rubinonyx


	2. Teil 2

So, hier nun wie angekündigt der zweite Teil!

Disclaimer wie am Anfang.

Diesen Teil möchte ich meiner lieben Freundin Silver Moonstone widmen, der ich viele meiner Ideen zu verdanken habe. Aber jetzt möchte ich euch nicht weiter vom Lesen abhalten.

Viel Spass!

* * *

Der nächste Tag schien vorbei zu fliegen und Hermione fragte sich, ob sie die Ereignisse des letzten Abends nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte. Doch der Brief auf ihrem Nachttisch bewies ihr das Gegenteil.

Sie wusste nicht wo die Zeit geblieben war, als sie sich um 19.30 Uhr auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zurück in ihre Räume befand. Ihr blieben noch 1 ½ Stunden um sich ... vorzubereiten.

Hermione wusste selbst nicht wann, aber irgendwann am Nachmittag war sie nach unzähligen Überlegungen zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie aus diesem „Geschäft" nicht mehr heraus kam. Aber leicht wollte sie es Bellatrix Lestrange nicht machen!

Ihre Knie zitterten, als sie vor dem Spiegel stand und sich betrachtete. Sie sah so unattraktiv aus! So super unattraktiv! Der weite Pullover, die ausgebeulte Jeans, die Turnschuhe und ihre ungekämmten Haare mussten einen einfach abschrecken!

Sie warf noch einen Blick auf die Uhr und erschrak. 20.53 Uhr. Sie musste los.

Keuchend kam sie beim achten Schlag der Uhr an der Tanne an und sah sofort den Portschlüssel. Wieder ein Zettel. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu.

Sie holte noch mal tief Luft und ergriff den Portschlüssel.

_Auf in den Kampf für das Wissen!_

Diesmal war sie auf die Ankunft vorbereitet und schaffte es sich auf den Beinen zu halten als sie ankam.

Magdalena schien wieder auf sie gewartet zu haben und kam schnell auf sie zu.  
„Miss Granger, folgen sie mir bitte." damit eilte sie schon auf das Manor zu.

Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff unterzugehen und die Fassade schien in Flammen zu stehen.

_Wie das Höllenfeuer, durch das man gehen muss um in die Hölle zu gelangen._

Hermione lief unwillkürlich ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dann eilte sie Magdalena nach, die schon fast in einer Seitentür verschwunden war.

Sie führte die Gryffindor tief in das Innere des Manors und machte erst vor einer kleinen unscheinbaren Tür halt.  
Das Mädchen winkte Hermione ihr hinein zu folgen, sagte aber nichts.

Der Raum war mit vielen Spiegeln ausgestattet und nicht sehr groß. Im hinteren Teil war eine Trennwand aufgebaut.

„Wenn Mylady das, was dort hinten liegt bitte anziehen würden." Magdalena deutete auf die Trennwand und ließ Hermione dann allein im Zimmer zurück. Zögerlich trat sie hinter das Hohe Möbelstück und sah sich um. Ein kleines Bündel fiel ihr ins Auge. Sie hob es mit spitzen Fingern auf und begutachtete den spärlichen Stoff, der offensichtlich „Kleidung für einen ganz bestimmten Zweck" darstellen sollte.

Natürlich, wie konnte sie auch denken, Bellatrix Lestrange zu überlisten?

Die Todesserin hatte vorgesorgt und schien den Geschmack ihres Freundes sehr genau zu kennen.

Bordeaux-rot und schwarz. Mein Gott, auf was hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen?

_Aber die Bücher sind es wert!_

Was war das?  
Ein eleganter Spitzen-BH der mehr entblößte als verbarg, passendes Unterhöschen dazu und was noch? Netzhandschuhe?Hermione wurde unruhig. Was war das für ein Freund dem sie ... die Nacht versüßen sollte?

Unter dem Stuhl auf dem die anderen Sachen gelegen hatten bemerkte sie zu allem Überdruss auch noch Schuhe.  
Hermione hätte sie zwar nicht so genannt, aber gut. Sandaletten zum Schnüren, wunderbar!  
Sie setzte sich und stürzte fast als sie wieder aufstand. 14 Zentimeter größer zu sein war recht ungewohnt, vor allem auf Pfennigabsätzen!

Trotzdem atmete sie auf und drehte sich um.

_Oh Scheiße!_

Warum musste dieser Raum auch überall Spiegel haben!

Bellatrix Lestrange, ganz in Dunkelblau gewandet und hochgeschlossen, grinste sie spöttisch aus dem Spiegel her an und bedeutete ihr vor die Trennwand zu treten.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger." Ihre Stimme war kühl und distanziert und das Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte gefiel Hermione ganz und gar nicht.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Lestrange." Presste sie hervor.

„Wie schön, dass sie unsere Vereinbarung nicht vergessen haben. Das rechne ich ihnen hoch an. Nicht viele hätten den Mut gehabt wiederzukommen. Respekt."

Hermione gab es nur widerwillig zu, aber Bellatrix Lestrange hatte Recht.

„Wie sie ja selbst gesagt haben, Mrs. Lestrange:  
Das Wissen in diesen Büchern währt für die Ewigkeit, der Preis dafür ist im Vergleich noch nicht einmal eine Sekunde! Nur auf Grund der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage bin ich hier."

Das Lächeln schien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde freundlich geworden zu sein, war aber zu schnell wieder verschwunden, als dass Hermione es richtig hätte sehen können und die nächsten Worte waren wieder kalt und befehlsartig.

„Lassen sie sich ansehen!"  
Gehorsam drehte die Gryffindor sich langsam einmal im Kreis.  
„Sehr schön. Nur mit ihren Haaren müssen wir noch etwas machen." Bellatrix Lestrange sah sie einmal prüfend an und murmelte dann einen Zauberspruch.

Sofort steckten sich Hermiones Haare wie von selbst in eine äusserst komplizierte Frisur und blieben in dieser Stellung, ohne Spangen oder sonstige Befestigung.

„Und nun noch der letzte Schliff. Magdalena!"

Hermione hatte das Mädchen bis jetzt nicht bemerkt und erschrak leicht, als sie sofort an der Seite ihrer Herrin stand, ihr eine Schatulle überreichte und sich wieder zurückzog.

Mrs. Lestrange klappte den Deckel so auf, dass Hermione nicht sehen konnte was sich in ihr befand und drehte sie nur ganz langsam zu ihr um, so dass sie jetzt den Inhalt betrachten konnte.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie den Inhalt an und ein Laut ungläubigen Erstaunens entfloh ihr.

In der Schatulle lag ein Kollier, ganz aus schwarzweißen Onyxsteinen gemacht und nur der größte Stein in der Mitte war ein mächtiger, blutroter Rubin gehalten von einer silbernen Schlange. In der Mitte lag ein passendes Armband dazu und an den Seiten ein Paar wunderschöner Ohrringe. Alles aus Onyxsteinen und Rubinen.

Hermione konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Anblick nehmen, der sich ihr bot. Dieses Kollier musste ein Vermögen wert sein!

„Gefällt es ihnen, Miss Granger?"

„ ...!"

Auf einen Wink Mrs. Lestranges hin erschien ein Tischchen neben ihr auf dem sie die Schatulle abstellte und das Armband herausnahm.

Hermione war wie in Trance, als die Todesserin es ihr um das linke Handgelenk band und ihr dann die Ohrringe reichte.

„Ich soll ...?"

„Ja, ziehen sie sie an!"

Ganz langsam, als wären sie besonders zerbrechlich, führte sie die Haken der Ohrringe ehrfürchtig durch ihre Ohrlöcher. Dann musterte sie sich in einem der Spiegel.

Ein Lachen hinter ihr sagte ihr, dass Bellatrix Lestrange dies auch gesehen haben musste und drehte sich wieder um.

„Miss Granger, sie sind noch nicht fertig!" und damit trat die Todesserin hinter sie und legte ihr auch noch das Kollier um.

Die Steine fühlten sich kalt an, legten sich aber wie selbstverständlich um ihren Hals und schienen nur darauf zu warten bewundert zu werden. Hermione schaute verträumt auf ihr Spiegelbild, doch ein kalter Windhauch holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Sie blickte sich ängstlich um und wurde sich ihrer „Nacktheit" erst jetzt so richtig bewusst.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte die Tür geöffnet und zeigte einladend nach draußen.

„Kommen sie, Miss Granger. Nur diese eine Nacht." Mit diesen Worten trat sie in den Gang und bedeutete Hermione ihr zu folgen. An der Türe reichte Magdalena der Gryffindor noch einen schwarzen Morgenmantel, den diese mit einem dankbaren Lächeln annahm, um danach der Hausherrin hinterher zu eilen.

Bellatrix Lestrange führte sie noch weiter in das Manor hinein bis zu einem Raum, der nur für eine einzige Aktivität angelegt worden zu sein schien.

Er wurde von einem riesigen Himmelbett in der Mitte dominiert und enthielt außer einer kleinen Kommode, einem kleinen Schreibtisch und dazugehörigem Stuhl nichts.

Der Boden war mit Samt ausgelegt, die Bettwäsche bestand aus schwarzer Seide und die Wände waren mit dunkelgrünem Stoff bespannt

„Miss Granger, ich hoffe, dass ihr Perfektionssinn es nicht zulässt, dass sie ihren Teil unseres kleinen Handels „schlampig" erledigen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und schien zu überlegen, doch dann fügte sie noch hinzu,

„Und eines möchte ich ihnen noch sagen:  
Je besser sie sind, desto besser wird auch er sein.  
Je mehr sie geben, desto mehr werden sie zurückbekommen. Eine gute Nacht noch."

Und noch bevor Hermione etwas erwidern konnte war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen und sie war alleine.

Hatte sie eben richtig gehört und hatte Bellatrix Lestrange persönlich ihr eine kleine Hilfe gegeben um diese Nacht gut zu überstehen?

Sie sah auf die Uhr, und stellte fest, dass die Zeiger zehn Minuten vor Zehn Uhr zeigten.

Sollte sie wirklich?

Sie wischte ihre letzten Bedenken beiseite und ließ ihre Neugierde Überhand gewinnen.

Wer war dieser mysteriöse Freund?  
Und was würde er mit ihr anstellen?  
Über die zweite Frage wollte Hermione sich im Augenblick nicht so viel Gedanken machen und sah wieder zur Uhr.

21.55 Uhr.

Wenn Bellatrix Lestranges Freund kam, dann bestimmt zur vollen Stunde.

Sie zog den Morgenmantel aus und legte ihn auf den Stuhl. Dann zog sie die Bettdecke ein Stück zur Seite und legte sich aufs Bett. Sie wählte eine Pose, die sie im Fernsehen schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Sie stellte ein Bein auf und stütze ihren Kopf auf einer Hand auf.

Dann öffnete sie leicht die Lippen und wartete.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte Recht!

Sie wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht perfekt war!

_Die Bücher sind es wert!_

Die Zeiger der Uhr krochen langsam weiter und nach endlosen Minuten gab sie einen kleinen Laut von sich.

22.00 Uhr!

Gebannt sah Hermione zur Tür.

Der Türknauf bewegte sich langsam und das braune Holz schwang leise auf.

Hermione hielt vor Überraschung die Luft an.

Sie kannte die Person im Türrahmen.

Und wie sie sie kannte!

_Scheiße!_

Schwarzes schulterlanges Haar, blasse Haut, Hakennase, lange, feingliedrige Finger, onyx-schwarze Augen und schwarze Kleidung.

Severus Snape 

Keine Emotionen waren auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen als er in den Raum trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Dann sah er sie.

Stille.

Schwarze Augen trafen auf rehbraune.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit begann Hermiones Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten. Das war also der „sehr gute Freund", dem Bellatrix Lestrange etwas „ganz besonderes" zum Geburtstag versprochen hatte!

Geburtstag? Geburtstag!

Sie sammelte sich sagte mit verführerischer Stimme, so gut es eben mit einem ausgetrockneten Hals und leichter Panik ging,

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Professor Snape."

Er sah sie immer noch an.

Im nächsten Moment legte sich langsam ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er kam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf das Bett zu.

Kurz bevor er sie erreichte blitzte es verstehend in seinen Augen auf.

Neben dem Bett blieb er stehen, streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr Hermiones Körper von der Wange aus seitlich einmal nach unten nach.

Als er ihre Knöchel erreicht hatte glitt sein Blick wieder nach oben und er murmelte,

„Bellatrix, du kleine, verfluchte, geniale Bestie."

Damit streifte er sich den Umhang von den Schultern und legte sich neben sie.  
Sie konnte das Verlangen und die Lust in seinen Augen sehen.  
Es war das Letzte, das sie noch wirklich sah, bevor die Welt um sie herum versank.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf und fand das Bett neben sich leer.

Typisch!

Dafür lagen ihre Sachen fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch und daneben die restlichen Bücher und das Pergament.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte legte sie den Schmuck zurück in die Schatulle und öffnete den Brief, der dabei gelegen hatte.

_Miss Granger,_

_hiermit erfülle ich meinen letzten Teil unserer Abmachung.  
__Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen war sehr angenehm und ich würde mich jederzeit freuen wieder geschäftlich mit ihnen in Verbindung zu treten._

_Herzlichst_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_P.S._

_Schlagen sie Seite 9 auf._

Hermione lächelte.

Wer konnte sich schon rühmen mit Bellatrix Lestrange eine „sehr angenehme Zusammenarbeit" gehabt zu haben und nicht tot war?  
Dann schlug sie Seite 9 auf und ein zweiter Zettel fiel ihr entgegen.

Er trug eine Handschrift, die sie nur zu gut kannte.

Es war ein Gedicht.

_Miss Granger,_

_Zauberfalter _

Während andere  
Larven blieben  
hast du dich  
als Frau  
entpuppt

_Als Dank für eine wunderbare Nacht. S.S._

Rubinonyx Feb./März 2005

* * *

Gedicht:  
© Hans-Christoph Neuert (1958), deutscher Aphoristiker und Lyriker

So ihr Lieben! Vielen Dank für die aufbauenden Reviews zum ersten Teil! Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir auch noch sagt wie euch der zweite gefallen hat. lieblächelt

Ansonsten kann ich nur noch sagen, dass ich schon an einer neuen Kurzgeschichte arbeite und hoffe, dass ihr dann auch wieder mit von der Partie sein werdet!

Also, bis bald!

Kisses

Rubinonyx


End file.
